Where The Devil Goes
by FXCF
Summary: Seven years had passed since the legendaires had surrendered to the humans, allowing themselves to be either banished, or captured. One legendaire, though, fought till his end, banishing his aura to the depths of hell, in order to protect a gem of immeasurable power. One day, a female greninja finds the gem, and is forced to partake in this demon's war games. Can she survive? R&R


_So, here is a new story. "Where The Devil Goes." Creative name, eh? Let's just get into this._

 _Expect the usual FXCF writing style._

 _Begin._

* * *

The annoying _tick_ of the pickaxes and pokemon's fists or other appendages rang through the large underground mine. Hundreds of malnourished pokemon and humans dug away at rock and dirt, looking for the largest and most expensive jewels. One pokemon, a female greninja, was deeper in the dirt than any other pokemon or humans. Her eyes, unlike most greninja, were a beautiful gold, but her skin was dry and rough. A large scar went from her navel to her spine, and then went up to the back of her neck. Also unlike most greninja, she had her tongue fully inside her mouth. Only because of her smaller tongue. Using a large drill (think Gurren Lagann), she drilled into a small vein of Megarite, the mineral used to make mega stones. Quickly dropping the vein into a large metal bucket tied to her waist, she continued to drill. Over seven hours, she had found two large megarite veins, and seventeen iron veins.

"This'll get me a nice meal tonight." She said with a thick russian accent.. A voice from behind her yelled out.

"Oy! Proklyatyy! Hurry up, bell just rang!" The voice came from a standard looking female umbreon. Proklyatyy smiled, turning to claw out of the hole.

"Comin Vakity." she said with a small sigh of relief. She was good at digging, but it didn't make it any less claustrophobic. Climbing out, she followed the hundreds of other diggers into the lunch room. The Lunch Room was made of dirt, like the rest of the mine, but had steel supports instead of wooden. Proklyatyy grabbed a dirty wooden bowl and poured herself some greyish brown soup. What it was made of, she had no idea, but she knew that it was all they fed them. Who is They? Team Neo-Rocket, Team Psycho-Plasma, and Team Solar-Flare. Psycho-Plasma was a group of Plasmas who went rogue against N, creating a team of genocidal maniacs. Solar-Flare was almost the same, but with money in mind instead of genocide. Neo-Rocket was the same. As Proklyatyy walked past a Neo guard, they tripped her, causing her to spill the soup. The guard laughed a bit, walking away. She grumbled, putting her bowl on a metal rack. It was prohibited to get refills, so she would have to wait until tomorrow to eat. Again. For the seventh time this week. If it weren't for Vakity sharing, she would have starved. After Lunch, which lasted fifteen minutes, they went back to mining. This was how her days went since she and her mother were forced to move here. Her mother died from over being… _overused._ Take it as you will, she was raped to death. Proklyatyy sighed as the bell to end the day rang, and she and Vakity walked back to their dorm rooms. Room would be stretching the truth, as it was more like a closet. Proklyatyy laid down on the metal sheet they called a bed, with Vakity laying next to her, both falling asleep in a matter of moments.

* * *

Deep, deep within Proklyatyy's tunnel, laid a old, rusted gauntlet, and a mew shaped purple gem. The gem and gauntlet glowed, and the skeleton that was connected to the gauntlet glowed as well.

* * *

Ever since the legendaries had given up and lost the war twelve years ago, the days and nights had gone slower thanks to the two Alolan legends gone. Proklyatyy and Vakity had started to dig before everyone else. They dug in the same tunnel, working together to get the opportunity to have some food. It wasn't before long that Proklyatyy drilled into something hard. So hard, in fact, that it shattered the drill. Proklyatyy covered her face, some shards of the drill stabbing into her arm.

"Sonafa-!" Her sailor mouth was cut of by the gem she dug into. It was the most beautiful purple gem she had ever seen, perfectly shaped into the shape of mew's head. Proklyatyy reached out to grab it, but as soon as her hand got an inch close, her flesh burned. She recoiled in pain, holding her hand.

"What is this thing?" she asked herself under her breath. She noticed the rusted gauntlet, and then the human skeleton that was curled up in the fetal position, wearing old and frayed clothes. Proklyatyy gasped and scuttled backwards, before crawling out of the tunnel, yelling out to the guards. What she did not see was the purple electricity flowing over the skeleton, and the dark and echoy voice of a man, long lost to the bowles of time, rang out.

" _Finally, A host…"_

* * *

 _And thats chapter one of WTDG. what did you think? Please review._

 _Please._


End file.
